movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrina and the Egg
Narrator: What An Animal! Andrina and the Egg. Starring Andrina Chinchella (the episode begins) (Andrina walks around the forest) (for a stroll) Andrina: This forest ain't so bad. (hums a tune) (Then STUB) (BUMP) (Andrina gasps) (in alarm) (She hops up and down with a stubbed toe) (yelling in Tom's voice from Bad Day at Cat Rock) Andrina: Ow! Ow! Ow! What did I get stubbed on? (bandages her foot) (an egg is seen) (Andrina gasps in surprise) (and seems impressed) Andrina: Why, it's a Poke-egg. I wonder why it was here. (SNATCH!) (POOF!) Andrina: Oh, wow. Very impressive. The others are sure to see this if it hatches. Rocky: Hey Andrina. Andrina: Oh hi Rocky. I've found something. Rocky: What? Andrina: It's a Poke-egg. Andrina: See? Rocky: WHAT?! Uh... Uh... Uh... Andrina: Relax. It's a Poke-egg. Rocky's Thought: I can't believe it. Now my best friend found a poke-egg and soon will have her own pokemon of her own. Andrina: Well? What do you like about it? Rocky: Uh... Nice. Andrina: I'm sure to get a Pokemon of my kind someday. And maybe you will if you find another egg. Rocky: Come. We gotta go to the palace and show them it. Andrina: With pleasure. (They leave) (and are off) Brick: Well well well, It's the chinchilla walking with her raccoon friend with an egg. They never ran into them. Boomer: And what are they doing with it? Butch: That's no ordinary egg. It's... It's... RRBs: A poke-egg? (they gasp) Boomer: Oh, That really isn't fair. Can't believe she founds a poke-egg of her own. Brick: No wonder the heroes will have more Pokemon. Butch: We could've gotten it before her. Boomer: We'll get those heroes on more spoof traveling. And we will. Brick: Gotten that egg. Hmm... Hey, I have an idea. At night, When she's asleep, We sneak in and swipe the egg from her without her looking. Fine by you guys? Butch: Same here. Boomer: Perfect idea. Butch: Exactly. Brick: Good. Butch: Let's do it. Narrator: Later. (At the palace) (however) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. Not every day a hero found a poke-egg. Sandy: Just another Poke-Egg to be found by Andrina. Anais: What kind is it? Darwin: Let's see what it is. Gumball: Who knows by it's color? Courage: Any kind? (Song plays) Stephen Squirrelsky: Can you tell us what's inside the egg? Tell us what it is. (they sing) Who's Inside It?Who's Inside It? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiXCyjukXgQ Katrina: Andrina, what's inside the egg? You are such a whiz! Andrina: Please don't ask me, I can't even guess. Hey, don't drop it! There'll be such a mess! Rocky: When we found it, we were so impressed. All: And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? Andrina: Look around you, tell me what you see: Eds: Miles and miles of books. Johnny Bravo: Somewhere there we're sure to find the key. Gumball: We're no pile of schnooks! Darwin: It's so gorgeous, really quite a catch, Anais: And I wonder when it's gonna hatch. FanBoy: Maybe this time, Andrina's met her object. Andrina: Excuse me? Rocky: I beg your pardon? All: And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? PPGs: It's so pretty with its colored ring. Lillian: I just hope it doesn't have a sting. Stephenie: What if it's a horrid reptile thing? Tigger: Oops. That's okay. Rabbit: And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? Blossom: Maybe it's a cute Togepi. Bubbles: Maybe it's a beautiful Torchic. Buttercup: Maybe it's a squirting Poliwag. Dexter: So far, there will be more Pokemon to have during our movie spoof travels. Yin: Maybe it's a cousin of Slowbro. Yang: A copy of Charmander. Yin: Yang, you are such a silly tease. Yang: What did you just say? Stacey: We are searching every single page. Ricky: Maybe we should count how many Pokemon there are. Piglet: Maybe that might put it in a rage. Tiff: And we wonder what's inside it. Tuff: We can't see you, who's inside it? Griff: Don't you think that this is lots of fun? Dreams are fancy-free! The Weasels: And I feel the fun has just begun. Just you wait and see. Judy: There's nothing here that we can find. Nick: Some more books and I'm going to see. Amy Rose: But it seems that we don't really mind. Cream: And we wonder what's inside it. Tails: We can't see you, Who's inside? Danny: Let's make sure we don't run out of steam. Stanz: We must stick together as a team! Einstein: Then we know we're sure to find our dream. Olie: And we wonder what's inside it. All: We can't see you, who's inside it? Danny Danbul: Let's see now. (Song ends) (and stops) Dexter: By the look of it's color, It's brown. Hmm... It's a Bonsly. Bunnie: Very impressive. Andrina: A Bonsly? Fluffy: Correct. Luna: It's not a grass type, You know that. Reba: Absolutely not. Speckle: It's a rock type and you know that. Even though It's like a tree, But it's still a rock type. Darnell: Agreed. Robbie: What do you think? Do a Mega Drain move? Alvin: Are you sure? Andrina: Oh boy. My pokemon will be Bonsly. My own pokemon at last. Rocky: Yeah. Good idea. (Andrina leaves with her egg) (and is gone) Rocky: Guys, Look, This isn't fair. She gets a pokemon, Stephen gets a pokemon, Tim gets a pokemon, Alvin and Reba gets a pokemon, Ellie gets a pokemon, Where's my pokemon? Why did my parents get me one? It's because th-th-they think I'm not responsible enough for it. But I am. For crying out. (Leaves) (and is gone) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees sakes. Sandy: No wonder we've got four Pokemon and that Rocky needs one. Katrina: Please. He's just upset and disappointed. Andrew: That's the reason he hasn't got a Pokemon. Amy: That's right. Not everyone gets a pokemon. Harry: Some get a Pokemon. Earl: Just saying. Stinky: Yep. Same here. Ren: (gasps) Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I've got cabin fever! Stimpy: (gasps) Same here. All: Cabin fever! Flea: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Culu: I've got cabin fever, It's now driving me insane. Seven Little Monsters: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas Wubbzy and the gang: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! Graffiction: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Gabby: But now we aren't. Nicky: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Sally Acorn: We've got cabin fever. Daizy: We've got cabin fever. Danny Danbul: No ifs, Ands and buts. Daizy: We're disoriented. Danny Danbul: And demented. Both: And a little nuts. Tongueo and Rompo: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Crash yodels) Tongueo and Rompo: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Marie yodels) Tongueo and Rompo: Und vunderbar. Cuties: We were sailing, Sailing. The wind was on our side. Flaky: Until it died. Tod: I've got cabin fever. I think I've lost my grip. Copper: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Winter: Si. Ellie: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. (giggles) All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. (It stopped) (and was gone) Danny Danbul: Phew. Olie: It stopped. Narrator: That Night (Andrina's about to be ready for bed) (by dressing herself up) Andrina: There we go. (tucks herself in) Andrina: Be warm my new pokemon, Soon you'll get to know me when you hatch. (seems pleased) (Tucks the egg in) (to keep it warm) Andrina: There. Night. (goes to sleep) (Snores) (and naps) Boomer: She's asleep. Brick: Now our's chance. Butch: Shh... Boomer: Not a sound. Brick: Let's go. Butch: With pleasure. Brick: And don't knock something over. Butch: With pleasure. (They tip toed) (quietly) (Andrina yawns and the RRBs gasps) (and hide) (Andrina didn't wake up) (at all) RRBs: Phew. (feel safe) (They keep sneaking) (to get the egg) (Butch stepped on a rubber duck that quacked) (loudly) (RRBs gasps) (and hides) (Andrina sighs, Still didn't wakes up) (and snore) Brick: Phew. Boomer: That was close. Butch: This is not gonna be easy at first. Boomer: More harder, you'd say. Brick: Keep trying. Butch: With pleasure. (They sneak up to Andrina and about to grab the egg, But Andrina yawns) (and causes them to hide) (She didn't wake up and holds the egg in her arms then sighs) (happily) Brick: Uh... Boomer: Um... Butch: Drat. Brick: It's still in Andrina's hands. Boomer: Now what'll we do? Butch: Think. (Brick tries to loosen her fingers) (and tries not to snap them off) (Andrina giggles) (with joy) Brick: Oh dear. Boomer: Uh-oh. Brick: Let's not do that. Butch: She'll wake up. (Andrina yawns and they cover their eyes) (with their hands) (Andrina let's go of the egg and didn't wake up still) (without seeing anyone) Butch: Aha. Boomer: We've got it. (Brick snatches the egg and switch it with a honey pot) (of honey) (To fool her when she wakes up) (by yawning and scretching) Brick: Let's get outta here now. Boomer: With pleasure. (They leave) (and are gone) Narrator: The following morning. (Clock rings) (in alarm) (Andrina yawns and stretches) Andrina: What a beautiful morning it is. (Looks at her egg) Andrina: Oh, that's funny. I don't remember my egg looking like that with a lid on top. (Then a dun dun dun sound played) Andrina: Wait a minute! That's a honey pot! And where's my egg for that matter?! Rocky: Huh? (Hears Andrina upsetness) Andrina's in trouble. Gotta help her. Andrina: Oh dear. That is awful. Who took my egg? Rocky: What's the matter, Andrina? Andrina: I had a honeypot in my hands and someone took my egg. Let's see who did it. Rocky: Who stole it? The Greasers or Greaser Dogs? Andrina: Three human boys, to be exact. Rocky: Three boys? That means... (gasps) Andrina: The Rowdyruff Boys! (Later at the RRB's tavern) (however) Brick: At last. We got it. Boomer: And it's all ours. Butch: What do we do with it? Brick: Let's see if it hatches. Andrina: ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!! Boomer: Oh no. We've been caught. Andrina: That's my poke-egg! Butch: Oh, really? Is it now? Rocky: Get it back to her. Brick: See if you can deal with us. Andrina: I want my egg back! Boomer: Sure, We'll give it back to you, Until you become slave to us. (Laughs) Rocky: No way! Andrina: I want my egg! (Charges to get it) Butch: Bring it on! (Brick grabs the egg and flees) Brick: Come and get it! (Andrina chases Brick) Andrina: Come here! Boomer: Give it here! (Brick tosses it to Boomer who catches it) Andrina: Cheater! (She tries to grab it) Andrina: I'll get it! Butch: I'm clear! I'm clear! (goes to get the egg) (Boomer tosses it to Butch, But Rocky pushes him out of the way and he catches) Rocky: Got it! Brick: Hey! Boomer: That's our egg! (Rocky tosses it to Andrina) Andrina: I've got it! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MCyE5ztd08B9DYdS0WdLIHHqx7K3OZRx Andrina: No mine! (Runs to protect her egg) (and flees) (SNATCH!) Andrina: Huh?! Butch: Ours now! (Rocky snatches it): I beg your pardon! (BUMP) Rocky: Oof! Brick: Got it! (Andrina snatches it): Not today! Boomer: Oh yeah? (He swings at her, But misses) Butch: Missed! (Boomer brings out a mallet to whack her) (but accidentally whacks Butch) Butch: Ow! (CLANG!) (Andrina kept running) (with her egg) (The RRBs got in her way) (and tried to stop her) (Andrina gasps) Andrina: I'm surrounded. (Rocky whacks them) (and knocks them out) (The RRBs crashes into a shelf) (with a large explosion) (The shelf falls over) (and breaks apart) (Brick mumbles) (and as Boomer coughs) (Butch rubs his head) (POP!) Rocky: Time to get outta here. Andrina: Let's go. (they escape) (And got away) (and were gone) Brick: I'll destroy that rodent and feisty pup, If it's the last thing I do! Boomer: And they'll be slaves to us all! Butch: Tell me about it. All: We'll get them in more spoof traveling, we'll get them. Narrator: 2 minutes later. (the heroes arrive) Rocky: That was close. Andrina: We're safe. (Hugs her egg) (so much) Andrina: At last I got my poke-egg back. Rocky: And there's no doubt a Pokemon will be coming. (Then the egg shakes) (all of a sudden) (Andrina gasps) Andrina: What's happening?! Rocky: It's hatching. (the egg hatches) (POP!) (a Pokemon pops out) Bonsly: Bonsly. Andrina: It's Bonsly. (She gasps in surprise) Rocky: I told you it'd be Bonsly. Andrina: Oh! Hurray! My own pokemon now! He's mind now and forever! I love you! I love you! I love you! Rocky: Told you he'd come. (Andrina hugs Bonsly) (and kisses him) (Song begins) Andrina: Me and my Bonsly, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready to play. Me and my Bonsly, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready to play. Rocky: That's right! (We saw Andrina and her Bonsly) Eds: Cool! Andrina: You know, I've got a lot of friends that I play with. You know, I've got a lot of friends who are fun. But then they can't do anything like my Bonsly, 'Cause my Bonsly, he is the one. Pooh and the Gang: Yay! Andrina: Me and my Bonsly, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready to play. Me and my Bonsly, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready to play. PPGS: Yay! Andrina: You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark! Cow: Oh goody! Chicken: Cool! Andrina: Me and my Bonsly, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for fun. Me and my Bonsly, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for fun. Kittens: Hooray! Andrina: I never leave him at home Not himself all alone. And he doesn't like it, and that's cool. That's cool! Dwarfs: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: What do you know? She finally gets a Bonsly. Sandy: We've got all five Pokemon. (Rocky sighs) Rocky's Thought: I wish I had a pokemon too. (seems impressed) (Scene ends) (and stops) (The End) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Andrina and The Poke-Egg Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes